Beauty and the Beast Spirit
by Ukyoumon
Summary: AU, Kouzumi, Kouji's family comes to Italy and stuff. I think I killed the original Beauty and the beast...:pokes the beast dude in the eye with stick: Yup it's dead all right...--;;;
1. Meet Izumi

Title: Beauty and the Beast Spirit

Rating :Pg-Pg-13

Chapter One

Summary: Izumi + Kouji, AU. A different spin on a classic. Modern world. Minamoto Kouji is the son of a multi millionaire , so is his perky brother Kouichi ( :P). Izumi Orimoto is the Daughter of another Wealthy man. When Izumi's father wants to buy a large part of Kouji's father's business ..will they be brought together by a father's crazy condition? 

anything in "quotes marks like these" is in Japanese/Italian. [ Anything in these Brackets is in English] also 'anything in these marks' means THOUGHTS.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Digimon , or Beauty and the Beast. This is my weird version of the original story...

Rome, Italy 10:45 pm

A large mansion sits on a hill overlooking a very popular city.

Sitting on a window sill on the second floor of this residence, more than halfway out the window, a elegantly dressed( can two- piece Pj's be Elegant?) young girl about 15 is humming along to her ATC CD.

"Just - la, la, la, la, la – It goes around the world. Just - la, la, la, la, la - It's all around the world Just-" 

Her CD player had somehow slipped out of her hands and fallen out the window

Shattering a lawn ornament. She wondered if the overly fragile lawn gnomes were her mother's idea...

She frowned at the loss of her CD player as well as the angel that was in pieces.

"Ah, darn... I hope no one notices..." she said taking off her headphones , and hoping no angels dropped any thing on her in vengeance against their ceramic sister.

Shutting the window she yawned, it was pretty late. 

And she had school tomorrow. 

She took off her slippers and sat on her bed, running her hand over the thick creme-yellow colored comforter just about everything in her room was either yellow, purple, pink or tan. 

She pulled the covers back and hopped into bed...

Unfortunately she wasn't exactly the definition of graceful. 

So while trying to Hop under her covers she fell flat on the floor. 

Rubbing her elbow, she _Carefully_ got into bed. 

She sighed, thinking of how much of a Klutz she was. 

She reached over to turn out the light on her nightstand,

Her stuffed animal that sat next to the lamp fell to the carpeted floor with a faint thump. 

Izumi ignored it and rolled over to go to sleep, still upset over her cd player. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Meanwhile at an Airport in Tokyo.......

Two dark(blue-ish) haired boys followed their parents. One of the boys, Kouichi, seemed very happy to be moving to Italy. Much unlike his brother Kouji who looked about ready to die.

"Oh, come on. Cheer up Kouji it will be fun!" 

Kouichi said grinning like a Disney character at his brother. 

"Stop smiling like that, It's unsettling."

Kouji turned to his parents.

"I could have stayed home with aunt Kayo. She's blind she wont be able to tell it's me and not Koichi. And the maids...ah the maids. The ones with the cute outfits... No one would miss me!"

Kouji received a smack upside the head from his mother.

"Kouji, STOP complaining. You'll love Italy. You just don't know it yet." 

He huffed.

"Yeah it's just a _roller coaster_ of fun so FAR." He said rubbing his head, the other side of his head was promptly whacked .

Kouji managed to mumble a Whatever under his breath without his twin brother tattling on him. 

At least he'd gotten a window seat...

****************************************

__

Izumi was walking. She saw a Shinto temple. "This is odd." She walked inside. 

It was warm and humid inside, as if the windows needed to be opened badly. The walls were an attractive dark brown with scrolls hanging everywhere. 

There were paper doors with dragons painted on them. She slid one open and bowed immediately.

She didn't know why she was in a temple.

She and her family hadn't been back to Japan in a long time because her mother had always wanted to live in Italy, the country of her birth. 

The Orimoto family was Shinto, but there weren't many shrines in the neighborhood so they weren't as Orthodox as they used to be. 

She had bowed because there was a priestess there. 

The priestess bowed her head introduced herself as Bikare.

"Orimoto Izumi." Izumi said while twiddling her thumbs. 

She had a habit of that. 

The woman smiled and returned to what she was doing. 

Izumi looked over Bikare's shoulder. 

She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Nani-ishteru?"* She asked looking curiously at the small branches that had been laid out on a towel.

Bikare moved so that Izumi could see better. 

'Ah, she's arranging flowers.'

Izumi smiled at the middle aged woman, "It's very pretty." 

Bikare nodded and stood up. 

Izumi watched her open a door to let in fresh air. 

She then smiled at Izumi. 

Izumi looked around, there were alot of people behind her gathering in the next room 

"Is it O-Shingai?" 

The priestess shook her head, Izumi looked around again there was a wedding ceremony being held. 

'Is this mom and dad's wedding?' Izumi looked down, she was wearing a wedding Kimono.

'Shimatte...how old am I?' 

She then looked to her side there was a dark haired boy standing next to her.

He smiled and Izumi raised her eyebrows in disbelief and horror as he extended his hand towards hers. 

*

"Ahhhh!!NNOOOOOO" Izumi gripped her pillow hard and sighed, 

"Thank the gods, It was just a dream..."

One of her older sisters had come into the room along with her father with their mother and the second oldest at her heels.

Izumi smiled, "Eh heh-heh...."

Her sisters looked at each other and giggled, like the sound of bats wings on a cold, cold December night. 

Izumi's face grew red due to the awkward silence. Their mother coughed, "Well since you three are already awake, we can discuss your father's new business plan." The Italian woman smiled mischievously as her daughters exchanged curious looks. 

Izumi glanced at her Digital clock, it was just after four in the morning. 

their parents directed their children to get dressed and come downstairs. 

After her family members were out of the room Izumi closed her door and approached her closet. "Okay. You don't like me and I don't like you, so lets make this easy for both of us ne?" 

She pulled out her dusty never-been-used-properly-in-a-hundred-years kendo stick out of a nearby corner. 

She resisted the urge to twirl it because she knew it would probably just come up and hit her in the face like it always did. 

She held it out in front of her like a sword and opened her closet. Too bad she didn't have her shield and armor... 

A ton of clothes, stuffed animals and a stash of AA' battery's fell off of the crowded shelves in an avalanche on top of poor Izumi. 

She pushed her kendo mask off of her shoulder and tossed the huge Mashimaro plushy away from her face. 

She managed to free herself from the grasp of an old red sweater. She then dove her hands into the pile and retrieved her private school uniform. 

After shoving her things back into her notorious closet she began to get dressed. 

Her uniform was basic, like her sisters. It was blue and white. The skirt was plaid, there was a white dress shirt with a blue vest. She also wore the classic knee high socks. 

********

Nabiki, the middle daughter, was busy gelling her blonde dyed bangs to stick out like Hikaru from Hikaru no go. 

Her skin, as well as her sisters had bronzed since they had left the polar region, She didn't mind the freckle on her shoulder now. 

She had hair that was short, it was also black and it stuck out at the ends in an attractive way.

She pulled her uniform off of the hanger from her closet, it was like Izumi's. Nabiki was seventeen and Nami was eighteen. 

Her sister Nami was calling for her. She looked in the mirror before leaving. She had pretty green eyes. 

'Hmm. I wonder what dad wanted to talk about.' The backpack shifted noticeably causing the Azumanga Daioh* key ring to jingle. 

"NABIKI!" Nabiki hurried when her sister called. 

******************************

"Izumi!" 

Her sister was calling for her from down stairs. Her sister's name was Nami, she had short, red streaked hair that was in a small pony tail on the back of her head. She had glasses.

She was also wearing the blue uniform, there was an extra patch sewn on her sweater vest implying that she was an honor roll student. 

Izumi finished brushing her hair and grabbed her shoes before scuttling downstairs like a bunny on crack. 

The rest of her family was sitting at the breakfast table when she got downstairs. 

She sat down quietly, accidentally kicking her sister's chair over. After Nami had gotten off of the floor their father cleared his throat. 

"Your father is going to invest in another business. And he's going to let one of you three girls pick for him this time." 

Nami, Izumi and Nabiki smiled at their father. Nabiki was the first to raise her hand. 

"Why not buy a small but popular clothing industry?" She suggested strongly, while smiling brightly. Her father nodded. 

"...We could do that, Nabiki chan." He then turned to Nami who was fiddling with her glasses. 

She then looked up quickly, causing her glasses to fall off her face. 

"How about jewelry Odosa?" 

He smiled. "Or Jewelry." He looked around the table, fiddling with a salt shaker that looked like a cow. 

"How about a traditional bath house. I've always wanted to work in one!" 

Nami pulled on a piece of Izumi's hair. "Ever since you watched Spirited Away!" Izumi stuck out her tongue

"Miyazaki is a genius!" Nami rolled her eyes. "You said Jim Henson was a genius when you watched sesame street!"

"Shut up no one asked for your opinion Nami!

It was normal for Izumi to fight with her sisters so everyone acted as if nothing was amiss.

"Alright then, Today while I'm out. I'll look around and see what I can do. A Jewelry shop, A clothing store or a Bath House." He smiled and dismissed his daughters from the table. 

The three of them headed upstairs to gather the rest of their school supplies, after all it was already two after five. If Izumi was going to walk to school again she would need an early start.

She heaved a light purple book bag over her shoulder. It had one strap like her sister's but unlike theirs, there were doodles all over it as well as weird and stupid phrases in kanji and Hiragana. 

She made sure to sneak a chocolate from her mothers coffee table before heading out the door. 

She pushed a piece of dyed blonde hair out of her face, even though it was plain obvious that she had natural black hair, the blonde seemed to complement it. 

***************************

Kouji and his family had just gotten off of the plane and Kouji was trying to un-pop his ears when his father tossed him two very large suitcases. 

"What's this?? Don't they have carts?" Another whack. It was quiet time. Kouichi skipped ahead joyfully. 

Kouji rubbed his head with his free arm before using it t pick up the other suitcase. "So, do you know how far our house is from here?" 

His mother was busy directing movers where to put the massive amount of luggage. 

So he turned to his father. "Ummm. Somewhere in town, Kouji. Now stop dawdling and put those in the van."

Kouji did as he was told. He glared at Kouichi who was only carrying one small suitcase. Kouichi grinned at his brother. "Stop pouting! Aren't you wondering who our neighbors will be?" 

Kouji shook his head. "No, should I?" Kouichi rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to try anymore." he huffed. 

"Good. Maybe then I can BEGIN my life." Kouji muttered under his breath. His ponytail swung as he tossed the suitcases in the back of the van, His father had come to Italy because Japanese stuff was becoming widely popular, Mr. Minamoto was going to open a business. A bath house. 

He had a good business in Japan and was extending to Italy, within ten years he would be a millionaire. 

Kouji adjusted his Bandana as the rest of his family piled into the car. 

______________________________

READ AND REVIEW!!!!! NOW I COMAND YOU!!!!


	2. Um, yay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier OR 'Beauty And The Beast'

::::WARNING!!! clumsy Asians! and pony tail bashing!::: 

(A/N: This is my version of Beauty And The Beast with a Frontier twist. With Izumi as the lovely 'Belle' and Kouji as the beast.

Anyway I'll enjoy any feed back on this fic. So feel free to review. That was NOT a request! *pulls out power drill* *Co-author takes drill from Ukyoumon.* 

(A/N: Let's pretend that school is over now coos I hate making class scenes.)

Izumi stretched her arms as she and a bout two hundred other teen aged humans left the building. Her father met her at her sister's car. 

"Izumi, was it not your Idea to do something with 'Flowers'?" She nodded. 

Her father looked like he had a rough day. 

"Well, I met up with this man in town, he just moved from Japan and he has a chain of Flower shops." 

"They used to be bath houses until an aqua transsexual man with a pigtail wrecked it chasing after a small man called Haposai."

He took a deep breath, Izumi was still wondering how this was important to her seeing as how she said Bath house. Her father continued to ramble, 

"Then he closed all of the flower shops.. Anyway I asked to buy his shop that he recently opened up town a bit, apparently he likes to joke around so one of my children had to learn how to arrange flowers traditionally." 

Izumi was afraid of what her father might say next. 

" Since YOU were the one who suggested it, you will attend Mrs. Minamoto's class after school every day from now on. Here are the directions." He finished with a grin.

Izumi made a rather unique sound as her father merrily returned to his own car, she stared down at the paper.

The Minamoto's RENTED a space for her flower class thing?! 

*********************

Outside the building they rented space in, leaning against the stone wall, Kouji adjusted his blue bandana. "Bored." he leaned his head on his shoulder.

His parents had told him that he needed to get some 'fresh air' he had been listening to his CD player since he got home from school.

She shuddered. After her father dropped her off she sighed. 

There was no way of getting out of this was there?

She reached for the door and noticed a boy standing a few yards away, staring off into space. 

She went over and waved her hand in his face. "Are you ok?" He took off his head phones and looked at her. "What did say?" Izumi shook her head.

"Never mind. I have a class here, are all of the B room on the second floor?"

She asked noticing his pony tail she made a funny face. 

"Yes it is." He answered, she nodded. "K, thanks." 

She entered the building and found room 4-B,She timidly pushed open the door. 

A woman, her son and a few girls looked at her. "Hi, my father, Mr. Orimoto sent me." 

The woman smiled. "You must be Izumi, have a seat in the back." She sat down next to the boy. 

"Uh, are you helping the teacher or something?" He smiled.

"Yes, I'm her son. Did you see my brother outside?" She thought for a moment, "Was he wearing a bandana?" The boy nodded. 

"That's him, he's always in a bad mood. I'm Kouichi." Izumi smiled, 

"Yeah I could tell he was too, I'm Izumi." The rest of the class went on nicely, Izumi was growing fond of this Kouichi character. 

When it was time to leave she gave him her cell phone number and said she'd be back tomorrow. 

She left the building and found Kouji still standing there. She waved. 

"Bye Kouji." He gave her a weird look. 

'Damn you Kouichi, can't you talk about anything else besides me? Like your dolls or something.' 

He waved back because his mother was locking up the building and he did not want to get smacked again. 

**************************

REVIEW AND READ AGAIN!!!! 


	3. Fetch, Izumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier OR 'Beauty and The Beast'

::::WARNING!!! Clumsy Asians! And pony tail bashing!:::

(A/N: This is my version of Beauty and The Beast with a Frontier twist. With Izumi as the lovely 'Belle' and Kouji as the beast.

Izumi was fiddling with a piece of her hair when Kouichi called, 'Thank god for caller ID,' she thought while picking up the receiver

"Hello, Kouichi, right?" She felt a little bad for not remembering his name, but she definitely remembered Kouji's.

"I wanted to know if you got home alright." Izumi looked thoughtfully at her Mashimaro doll. "..Yes I did, thank you for asking." Kouichi continued to ramble about sports.

Kouji threw a pillow at his chatting brother. "Damn it! You DO know we have school tomorrow don't you?!"

Kouichi shot a glare at his brother. Kouji rolled over and tried to get some sleep but his pansy brother was STILL talking.

Kouji walked over to where his brother was, he was about to pull him out of the chair and throw him out the window when he heard Izumi agreeing nervously on the other end. He glared, "Stop scaring her Kouichi."

Izumi blinked "I'm not scared," She said loudly into the receiver, She heard the two quarrel some more. "I said I'M NOT, I'm just a little tired and, your brother Kouta -I mean Kouichi is very talkative!"

The two continued to fight, "I've got to go now my brother wants me to go to sleep." Kouichi said politely. Izumi nodded while glancing at the clock it was 11.30 it WAS late.. "Ok, Bye Kouji, and...Kou-..chi..."

Izumi hung up the phone and went to her room to finish her home work then go to sleep.

She had trouble falling asleep, images and reminisces of her short conversation with Kouji kept clouding her mind. She tried to organize her thoughts but that just made her dizzy.

'Damn hormones' she thought while tossing over onto her left side, trying to get some sleep.

She decided to let herself think about Kouji eventually the sound of Kouji's calming voice lulled her to sleep, of course when he's scolding his brother it's not so calming to MOST people...But Izumi's a strange one.

That night she dreamed of what might have happened if she had asked more questions to Kouji. She wanted to know more about him as odd as it sounds.

The morning sun shone through her curtains. She didn't want to wake up from her pleasant dream but her sister pulled the covers off. Izumi pushed a piece of hair away from her face. "What?" she asked groggily.

"...Mom invited the Minamoto's over for lunch today." Nami explained pushing some of her own hair behind her ear.

Izumi paused, "Why should that concern me...?" She asked raising one of her eyebrows. Nami saw through Izumi's careless act and smirked.

"You like their son, Kouichi right?" Izumi froze, then she realized that Nami said Kouichi...she then smiled and nodded, "Yes Kouichi, I can't hide it any longer Nami. There's no fooling you. You saw right through me!"

"I knew it," Nami said excitedly, "I can tell from the look on your face!!" Izumi nodded. "Uh, Nami, what time is it?" Nami gave Izumi's clock a quick look. "Ten forty." Nami smiled,

"Mom wants you to go and find their son Kouji, he ran off before his mom could tell him when they were leaving or that they were leaving."

Izumi looked at Nami curiously, "How come they want me to do it?" Nami half smiled,

"Don't take offense but they literally said that Kouichi might walk into a wall or something..."

Izumi smiled, "Sounds like him..." she said under her breath. "Ok, I'll try and find him..." She got out of bed and began to change her clothes.

"...Why do you like him anyway?" Nami asked as Izumi pulled on a dark colored sundress. (Like Anna's from Shaman king.)

"…Who Kouj-...Kouichi?" Nami nodded, while Izumi put on her open toed sandals. (You know like Zori cept not for Ninja use.)

"...I don't know..." Izumi finger combed her hair a bit.

"It's got to be the hair." Nami said with a tone of mockery. "Perhaps..." Izumi said before slipping out the door.

"Perhaps," said Nami watching her head for the front halfway. Izumi skipped out the door while yelling back at her sister.

"I'll be right back as soon as I find him!" Before Nami could respond Izumi was already going down the paved driveway.

She ran, she didn't have to but she did. She ran to the first place that came to her mind. The park, it was her favorite place and even thought she didn't know him she had a feeling that he'd be there too.

Kouji, not caring or even knowing where he was supposed to be, was at the park, leaning against a tree, unaware of the evil that will soon befall him.

Izumi came running past , panting for breath she twirled around and glared at him. He looked up, "What, It's not my fault you decided to come to the park." He said defensively.

"It's not that!" She said catching her breath. "Your mother. Wants you to come home." She said between breaths.

Kouji rolled his eyes, "I knew I should have brought the cell phone." Izumi was quiet.

"Yeah...So you coming or not?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am," He got up and circled her a bit. "Have I met you before? Are you friend of Youkyou?" He asked turning his head to the side.

"I am one of your mothers students...remember?" She asked, a little annoyed.

"Oh yeah, your that girl, you shouldn't have said anything to Kouichi, he's going to annoy the hell out of you now."

He smiled, picking up his bag he walked ahead a bit and stopped, "You coming?" He asked in a teasing manner.

Izumi fumed, "Humph." She scoffed stomping past him, making sure to bump his shoulder she threw a careless look back at him.

As soon as she was a few yards ahead of him she twirled around on her heels to face him. "Hurry up, I can't wait here all day." She said, trying to sound cold.

Kouji walked past her and towards the sidewalk. "Why did my parents send you?" He asked lazily as they waited for the light to sat 'walk'.

Kouji glanced at her for good three seconds. 'She's kind of cute…' his thoughts were interrupted when the light indicated that it was now safe to cross the street.

Review plz.


	4. Close call, please don't do that again I...

Disclaimer: No, no I don't won Digimon. Sorry. '

Kouji and Izumi had been walking for a while. it was getting boring.

"So...uhh..." Kouji started looking at her. "How have you been?"

Izumi stopped and looked at him curiously. "I've been good." She smiled. He was pretty cute with that awkward expression on his face.

Kouji nodded. "What school do you go to? What's your favorite subject?" He asked as they continued walking.

Izumi thought. "I don't really have a favorite. They all suck as far as I am concerned. And I go to St. Anne's acaademy." She said tucking a peice of dark blonde hair behind her ear.

Kouji pushed his ponytail over his shoulder and nodded. "You like private school?" He asked.

She nodded. "It's okay...So Minamoto? As in the Minamoto clan?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah." He said ucomfortably. Izumi snuck a look at him while he was looking at a billboard.

'He seems alot nicer than the day before...' Her mind had left her again. She was fantasizing about the two of them just walking, only stopping to hug or something. How squishy…

"Izumi…?" Kouji waved his hand in front of her face. "Beautiful…" She muttered dreamily.

"What the hell? You look dead, stop staring that!" Kouji shook her a little. Izumi had snapped back to reality. "Oh… right. What were we talking about? Private parts-SCHOOLS! I mean SCHOOLS! Heheheh…."

Kouji looked at her, "Which way is your house, Izumi?" He asked ignoring what she had just said.

They were standing in front of the building Kouji's mom had rented for her classes.

We'll need to take a cab from here." She said looking around. Kouji, with some difficulty called a cab. Italian wasn't his, or Izumi's first language.

They climbed into the cab, Izumi accidentally sat on Kouji's hand but other than that getting in the car went well.

Izumi gave the cab driver her directions before sitting back in her seat. "You should wear your safety belts." The driver informed them a minute too late. The cab had gone around a corner and Izumi fell over causing Kouji to hit his head on the window.

"The ashtray on this door needs to be changed." Izumi told him, the front of her was sprawled on Kouji's lap while her legs were on her seat, she was messing with the window button, apparently not caring whether she got off of Kouji or not.

The car stopped for a red light and the cab driver turned around to see if everyone was okay. "What ARE you two doing?" He asked eyeing the two suspiciously.

Izumi turned her head to look at him. "What does it look like?" She asked him, thinking he'd understand that way. Kouji was glaring yet his face was quite red, he managed to push her off of him to try and explain to the driver what she had meant by that.

"Suuuure." He said rolling his eyes, "OUT of my cab! And keep your money." He said to them as they got out.

Izumi scoffed, "What's his problem?" She asked obviously not understanding what was wrong with what she had said.

Kouji stared at her, "… Next time. Just say you fell, ok?" He said trying to stop himself from going any redder.

"Because that's what happened." He finished as they started walking again. "I thought he'd know what I meant when I said 'what do you think'." Izumi said as she looked around. "Oh good, we don't have to walk that much. Were almost in my neighborhood."

Kouji bit the inside of his cheek, "Well, he didn't." He said coolly.

Izumi nodded, "But it's fine as long as he doesn't go telling people about that." She said as they started walking.

Kouji rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it, no ones going to think that we were doing anything like that if a taxi driver told them. He doesn't even know our names." Kouji seemed confident so Izumi was less worried, but what if someone DID hear the driver's side of the story... would anyone believe her if she told the truth?

Kouji tugged on her hair. "It's not worth worrying over. _Doubu_ okay?" He said as approached a tall wrought iron gate that stood at the end of her driveway.

Izumi pulled her hair away from Kouji's reach incase he decided to pull on it again. "I think were late." She said out of the corner of her moth before entering a four-digit code to open the gate.

The gate opened slowly and they walked through. An elderly man was throwing away the ceramic angel that Izumi had broken.

Izumi led Kouji to the door. And took a deep shuddering breath. "Uh, you should take off your bandana." She said pulling on it a little.

The door swung open and Izumi's sister Naomi stood there, Kouji peeled Izumi's hands off of his head and removed his bandana.

"You must be Kouji. Hello, I am Orimoto Naomi, dozoyorishiku." She said smiling. "Izumi what's wrong with you? You look like you've been caught killing a baby." Naomi said staring at her sister quizzically.

"Nothing!" Izumi said, her voice cracking a little. Naomi adjusted her glasses, "Ok. Well come in come in. You two are late. How come?"

Izumi was quiet, "We couldn't find a cab so we walked most of the way." She said quickly. Naomi nodded. "Ok, come this way." Kouji and Izumi followed her to the dinning room where everyone was seated. Everyone turned to look at them.

Naomi seemed to like the attention and smiled at everyone. Kouji went to sit down and Izumi followed trying not to catch anyone's eye.

Mr. Orimoto smiled at everyone, "Now that everyone's here," He looked at Izumi and Kouji, "I can properly introduce us." He said. Everyone put down their forks and looked at him. "Mr. Minamoto, Mrs. Minamoto and the twins. This is my wife Kim, and my daughters, Naomi, Kana and Izumi. And of course you already know me."

He said with a small laugh, "And Kim, this is Kentarou and Reiki Minamoto. And their twin boys, Kouji and Kouichi."

He raised his glass, "Kanpai! To my wonderful cook," He said cheerfully. "Kanpai." The rest of the table said while raising their glasses.

--------------

Whew. That was actually hard to do. Please review.


End file.
